User talk:Fiona Fox
Talk to me! Tell'a update, need some help, just come t'ol' Fiona! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 00:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR TALK PAGE?!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You could've archived it.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Funny stuff Redwall Villains: On Ice! Read it and weep...with laughter XD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! ;D Oh and yeah it'll just take a while(read userpage)...DX iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I forgot one: Redwall Parodies!!! Ok no more, the users might kill me -_- iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hello Fiona! what up?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) my familie has never cooked breakfast..except on christmas,easter,and birthday's...it's either ya get yourself some toast or cereal if your hungry,or you don't...sometimes i'll make me superduper pancakes but other than that...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Can I be in your fan fic? *Details: I'm a black rat with a bone-handled scimitar. I have not wore a tunic since an incident that will be told later in my fan fic, and there are white scars crisscrossing my chest and face. On my legs I have travel-worn pants that are ripped at the ankles. I'm pretty muscly and am fairly good at martial arts. I have this thing, I call it animal instinct. I can kind of sense if someone is behind me. Also I have animal rage, where I start fighting tooth and claw. After the rage I pass out. *Weaknesses. Made an oath never to harm females. Has a weak spot on his rib, will immediately fall unconsious if stabbed there. *Other stuff: I don't have a vermin accent. Umrag the Destroyer 13:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer If I'm in your fan fic, can I be like I am on The Redwall Wars and protect you right when you need it? Like at the very end when a group of vermin try to stop you from gettin' to their chief, I reappear and fight 'em off. --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) BTW, my character description is on the creator of The Siege of Redwall's page.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hi fiona! can i be your companion on your fanfic? i'm Meeka the white Ferret with blue eyes...(for this story i'll make an exception and have a different background)i'm an accomplished theif,with a spunky attitude and sharp smile..my two weapons are two twin Daggers and a sling..sometimes i'll pick up a fallen enemy spear in the heat of battle and use that..i'm rather witty ex: Meeka: what ship? corsair: what ship?! Meeka: i asked you first! how about i start hurling stones on the corsairs and rescue you and we become close buddies,and traviling companins..would that be all right?p.s i don't have a vermin accent,and i have fire rage!(tentimes stronger than bloodwrath,and my eyes reflect flickering flames(my fire within)though there isn't a flame in sight and is easier to control than bloodwrath!)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC)